The use of alkyl-substituted cyclohexenols and cyclohexanols as fragrance and flavoring materials is well known. One example is carveol which has the general structure ##STR2## (-)-carveol is a natural component of Spearmint Oil. (+)-carveol has been found in the oils of Fortunella margarita, Anethum graveolens and Heracleum canescens. Further examples may be found in Actander, Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (1969). For example, trimethylcyclohexanol which has the structure ##STR3## is identified as compound no. 2998 in Actander. Its fragrance is described therein as a powerful menthol-like odor but more camphoraceous and less cooling than menthol. With regard to flavor, it is described as having a camphoraceous, menthol-like taste.
Actander compound no. 432 is ortho-tertiary-butylcyclohexanol which has the structure ##STR4## and is described as having a powerful camphoraceous-piney, mostly minty and somewhat tarry odor of great tenacity. Compound no. 433 of Actander, para-tertiary-butylcyclohexanol, having the structure is described as having an extremely dry, woody, camphoraceous, almost tarry odor with a leather-like undertone. It is useful in perfume compositions to lend power and diffusiveness. It is used in soap fragrances along with woody notes, ionones, Cedarwood oil derivatives, and the like.
3-(Iso-camphyl-5)-cyclohexanol, compound no. 566 of Actander, has the structure ##STR5## This compound has a very tenacious, mild Sandalwood-type odor that is not as sweet and balsamic as Sandalwood oil and not nearly as powerful in active use. This material is used in perfume compositions for its Sandalwood character and economical stability.
Chemicals having the 2,3,3-trimethylcyclopentene skeleton are also well known in the art of perfumery and flavor chemistry. For example, 2,2,3-trimethyl-3-cycopenten-1-acetaldehyde having the structure ##STR6## has been found in the oils of Juniperus communis L. and Lavandin. The corresponding acid has been found in Olibanum oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,341 discloses the use in fragrance compositions of 3-methyl-5-(2,2,3-trimethylcyclopent-3-en-1-yl)-pentan-2-ol which has the structure ##STR7## This compound is described as possessing a strong, precious woody odor reminiscent of Sandalwood oil.